


¿Haces pan?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bread, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Siempre te oigo decir que te gusta hacer el pan, que querrías ser panadero, pero nunca te he visto hacer el pan. Me gustaría.”





	¿Haces pan?

**¿Haces pan? **

Harina.

Agua.

Levadura.

¿Otro?

Ah, ¡claro! La sal.

No osaba imaginar cuanto iba a lamentarse si hubiera olvidado la sal.

Aun, probablemente, iba a encontrar una excusa para lamentarse lo mismo.

Esa perspectiva, más que desalentarlo, lo hizo sonreír.

Nino sabía ser increíblemente molesto cuando quería, pero después muchos años se había habituado. Al contrario, no le habría gustado si hubiera intentado de ser más gentil, más humano... habría sido menos Nino, habría tenido dificultades a reconocerlo.

Amasa, amasa, amasa.

Casi le dolía la mano, pero sonreía.

Le gustaba hacer el pan, aun siendo mucho tiempo desde que no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Le recordaba de cuando estaba niño, cuando su madre le mostraba como amasar, como hacer las formas. Siempre se había divertido con poco.

No se lo había pensado por un poco de tiempo, excepto por las raras veces cuando expresaba su deseo de ser panadero, siempre siendo burlado.

Luego, Nino lo había sorprendido con esa petición.

Se había presentado en cocina ese domingo mañana, con aire somnoliento. Se había apoyado a la mesa y lo había mirado fijo.

Quizás, ingenuamente, esperaba que Ohno le dijera algo.

Cuando se había dado cuenta que no iba a obtener reacciones, se había decidido a hablar.

_“¿Haces el pan?_” le había pedido. Ohno había seguido mirándolo, confundido.

_“Por qué?” _ había preguntado, buscando la lógica. Nino había girado los ojos y luego cogido los hombros.

_“Siempre te oigo decir que te gusta hacer el pan, que querrías ser panadero, pero nunca te he visto hacer el pan. Me gustaría.” _le había explicado, como si fuera obvio.

Ohno había asentido, como si aún no tuviera éxito de entender.

Por esa razón, ahora estaba amasando los ingredientes, perdido en su mundo como siempre, la mente vaciada por todos los pensamientos.

Como cuando dibujaba, como cuando pescaba. Como cuando durante la noche no tenía éxito de dormirse, y miraba a Nino dormir a su lado.

Eran cosas que lo hacían sentir sereno, que lo hacían extrañamente feliz. Las pequeñas cosas a que estaba afeccionado.

En una esquina de la cocina, agachado en una sienta, Nino seguía mirándolo, atentamente, pero Ohno se daba apenas cuenta.

Por un momento levantó los ojos, cruzando los del menor, encontrándolo extrañamente coqueteo. Sonreía, con su usual sonrisa que escondía un millón de pensamientos.

Tan diferente de la suya, espontanea, desprovista de ulteriores acepciones.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Nino, levantando las cejas en el tentativo de parecer inocente. Ohno cogió los hombros, volviendo a amasar.

Amasar, amasar, amasar. Hasta que la harina no estaba uno con el agua. Hasta que todos los ingredientes se mezclaban, como su madre le recordaba siempre cuando estaba niño.

Cuando terminó se paró por un momento, observando la masa con aire satisfecho.

Oyó a Nino reír, y se giró para mirarlo otra vez.

“¿Qué?” preguntó. El menor había los ojos hacia él, y no tenía éxito de dejar de reír.

“Has mirado ese tazón como una madre mira a sus hijos.” le dijo, sacándole una sonrisa.

Cubrió la masa, poniéndola de un lado, y luego se desmayó en una sienta a lado de Nino. El menor lo miró fijo, como si esperara algo.

“¿Bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó, como si lo hubiera ofendido.

“Espero. La masa tiene que subir antes que pueda hacer el pan.” contestó, como si fuera (y lo era, pensó) algo obvio.

Nino lo miró, hosco. Ohno tuvo gana de sonreír por cómo estuviera capaz de enfadarse por todo, pero solo cogió los hombros, como a decir que no estaba su culpa si existía el fenómeno de la fermentación.

Ninomiya apoyó el mentón en la mesa, girándose hacia el tazón, abandonado en el estante de la cocina, y el mayor no puso evitar de echarse riendo.

“¿Qué?” el tono de Kazunari estaba enojado, pero Ohno dudaba que existiera algo capaz de arruinar su buen humor.

“Mira, toma un poco de tiempo porque termine de subir, dudo que mirando al tazón pueda acelerar el proceso.”

Todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta, fue el lanzamiento de una zapatilla.

Contra cada previsión, se levantó de la sienta, girando alrededor de la mesa, y le plantó un beso en los labios, sin dejar de sonreír.

Nino hizo muecas, alejándolo con un gesto brusco de la mano.

“Puedo intentar.” murmuró al final, volviendo en la misma posición.

Ohno, otra vez, no contestó, ni hizo algo más; podría haberlo distraído, pero verlo cocinarse en su propio jugo le gustaba más que fuera legítimo.

~

Masticaba, masticaba, masticaba.

Su cara estaba extrañamente indescifrable, algo a que no estaba habituado.

Empezaba a sentir una especie de... ¿ansiedad?

Perfectamente injustificada, dada la escasa importancia de la situación.

Se sentía como cuando mostraba sus dibujos a alguien: el pánico que lo llevaba durante de esos momentos cuando no tenía éxito de establecer si lo que había creado iba a gustar o no.

Y si no hubiera tenido esa poca agitación, probablemente habría reído de su ansiedad, mientras ahora solo miraba fijo a Nino, quien parecía divertirse siguiendo masticando, solo para ver la espera crecer en la cara del mayor.

“Mmm...” murmuró. Ohno levantó las cejas, fingiendo indiferencia, pero no teniendo éxito de no poner una cara interrogativa.

Luego Nino le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que no se podía evitar de odiar y amar al mismo tiempo; una de esas sonrisas que nunca le dejaban entender si fuera serio o se estuviera burlando de él.

“No es malo.” dijo al final, siguiendo sonriendo diabólicamente.

Ohno sabía que no iba a obtener más por él, y de alguna manera fue feliz de eso.

Le sonrió otra vez, y lo besó.

Después un momento de hesitación, Nino cabeceó, resignado, y le acarició un lado de la cara, siguiendo picando el pan, más convencido.

“¿Pues?” le preguntó Ohno, disfrutando la inusual tranquilidad de esa posición. 

“¿Pues qué? Ya te he dicho que no es malo.” le contestó el menor, bajando los ojos. Ohno rio, sereno.

“Sí, pero... ¿puedo ser panadero?”

Nino lo miró, levantando una ceja; fue una fracción de segundo, y Ohno se encontró empujado con fuerza, mientras el menor hacía un sonido enfadado.

Todo normal, por lo demás.

Los empujones, los lamentos, su aparente irritación.

Pero, esta vez, ambos sonreían.

Tendría que hacer el pan más a menudo, si ese era el efecto.

Tendría que hacer el pan más a menudo, sí. Aunque con él parado en una esquina mirándolo.

Y, por lo demás, sabía que no habría tenido éxito de evitarlo; porque era algo que de verdad lo hacía sentir como en casa.


End file.
